Relaciones
by Aerumna
Summary: Cumpliendo el reto de Kahia-chan Horo sabe que Ren tiene sentimientos por él pero no se atreve exteriorizarlos por lo que deberá actuar para que este acepte sus sentimientos, ¿Cómo lo lograra?


-Ren, lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas tonto?-

-Por lo que voy a decir-

-…-

-…Ren… yo-

-Solo dilo- lo apresuró Horo, Ren bajó el rostro completamente avergonzado

-… Te quiero- habló bajito para después salir huyendo de ahí, Ren estaba sorprendido, incluso no estaba seguro si lo que había escuchado es lo que creía o Horo dijo otra cosa, aunque por la reacción del de Hokkaido, estaba seguro que había escuchado bien, el cabeza de hielo le había dicho que le quería, cuando su cerebro proceso la información, Ren se sonrojo y una sonrisa boba cubrió su rostro, sentó como una sensación cálida se extendía por todo su cuerpo, se tomo la frente reflexionando que haría, no quería asustar a Horo ni que se alejara y como lo conocía tan bien, sabía que eso intentaría después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

Horo se sentía tan avergonzado pero sobre todo se sentía triste pues estaba seguro que ahora que se había confesado había perdido toda oportunidad de estar con el Tao, ni siquiera como su amigo, las lagrimas que había contenido toda la tarde aparecieron como un torrente, por más que intentaba detenerlas, éstas no dejaban de caer, cansado, se dejó caer en el futón y de inmediato se quedo dormido, sufriendo en silencio por la reacción que se imaginaba de su amigo.

Ren se tomó su tiempo para pensar en lo que haría y cómo lo haría. Por la noche fue a buscar a su amigo a su habitación, tocó insistentemente pero no obtuvo respuesta, temía que hubiera tardado demasiado y el de Hokkaido ya se había ido, por lo que entró violentamente, su ansiedad se esfumo cuando se encontró con Horo durmiendo, sonrió y se acercó lentamente para sentarse a su lado.

-Tonto, me asustaste, creí que no te encontraría- le miraba atentamente y no le pasó desapercibido ver los caminos de lagrimas en el blanco rostro de porcelana, aquello no le gusto, con cariño acaricio su rostro y acomodó sus cabellos, provocando que el otro se removiera inquieto, al ver rodar una nueva lagrima no aguantó más y despertó al de azules cabellos.

-Mmmm… ¿Ren?-

-Si- su voz sonó fría, lo cual espantó a Horo, alejándose y bajando el rostro, Ren se reprendió mentalmente pero al verlo tan mal, le había puesto de malas, si se enteraba que alguien le había molestado y por eso se hallaba en aquel lamentable estado, se las vería con él.

-Horo, ¿Por qué te fuiste? Ni siquiera esperaste mi respuesta- el de china notó como el otro se estremecía.

-… Yo… me iré mañana-

-¿Aunque yo también te quiera?- habló con voz dulce, Horo elevó el rostro sorprendido, acaso aun estaba dormido, era un dulce sueño el pensar que Ren correspondía sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué?- no podía creerlo, Ren sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad del otro

-Esto en verdad debe ser un sueño, pues estas sonriendo-

-¿En verdad crees que estas dormido?- Horo simplemente asintió, Ren suspiró y se acercó a besarlo, este se sorprendió y se separó al notar algo húmedo, vio a Horo llorando. -¿Ahora por qué lloras?-

-Porque sé que esto no es un sueño y estoy muy feliz- le sonrió como le gustaba a Ren.

-Me gusta verte sonreír- le confesó mientras acariciaba su rostro, el de Hokkaido se sonrojó –Fue una de las cosas que me hizo quererte-

Las cosas iban bien para ambos, incluso les era más difícil ser discretos frente a todos, pues solo deseaban sentir el calor del otro cuerpo, Hao no tardo en unir cabos.

-Así que son novios-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Vamos Horo, desde cuando somos amigos-

-Desde que regresaste-

-Exacto, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-Ren no desea que se enteren- habló cabizbajo

-¿Y tú?- preguntó el mayor de los Asakura

-Soy feliz con estar a su lado. Sabes que a Ren le gusta ser discreto y no que le estén preguntando-

-Me alegra tanto que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos- habló con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias, ¿Y tú?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ahora el que fingirá demencia eres tú, sabes que hablo, de Lyserg-

-Ah, él- habló mirando al horizonte

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-

-Nada-

-Hao- se acercó a su amigo y tomó su hombro

-El verde es rencoroso y nunca va a perdonar lo que paso, aunque no era "yo" el que… hizo eso-

-Puedo hablar con él-

-Déjalo, me cansé de hacerle tratar de entender, enfocare mi energía en otras cosas y tu deberías preocuparte por tu pareja- Horo se sonrojó al escuchar esa palabra

-Horo- lo llamó Ren, quien se mostraba molesto.

-Lo ves, ahora tienes problemas-

-Eh, ¿Por qué?-

-No es obvio, el chino esta celoso- Horo miró a Ren quien lo esperaba en la entrada de la pensión y después a Hao.

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes- Horo corrió al encuentro de su koi, quien le abrazó por la cintura demandantemente y miró con recelo a Hao quien simplemente sonrió por la acción.

Las cosas iban bien hasta que la separación llegó, ninguno podía continuar en la pensión de los Asakura tenían responsabilidades y deberes con sus familias

Horo se mostraba deprimido pues no sabía cuánto tiempo estarían separados, Ren lo notó y se sintió mal, por la noche lo alejo de todos y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

-Nos volveremos a ver no te pongas así-

-Lo sé pero no sabemos hasta cuando, te voy a extrañar- confesó bajando el rostro pues no quería que su koi lo viera llorar, a Ren no le gustaba verlo así

-Hagamos una promesa-

-¿Qué clase de promesa?-

-Nos veremos aquí dentro de tres años, en las fiestas decembrinas- Horo se mostró más animado

-Es una promesa- ambos sonrieron, Ren le besó con cariño y una cosa llevó a la otra, por la mañana llegó la hora de separarse, el de china partía a primera hora de la mañana.

-Debo irme- anunció, Horo se encogió –Nos veremos en un par de años-

-¿Me quieres?- preguntó desesperado, Ren se giró a verlo y lo abrazó desesperado

-Te amo- le confesó bajito para que él solo escuchara, Horo se estremeció y sonrió feliz, correspondiendo el abrazo

Los tres años pasaron volando para unos y demasiado lento para otros, la esperada reunión llegó y Horo fue de los primeros en llegar, se encontraba ansioso por reencontrarse con alguien, todos se mostraban contentos, sin embargo, la ansiedad del de Hokkaido comenzaba a ser evidente para los habitantes de la pensión.

Hao decidió actuar, salió con Horo para que este se distrajera

-¿Crees qué venga?- preguntó preocupado

-No lo sé, es el chino amargado-

-Hao- le reprendió

-Jajajajaja lo siento pero es la verdad, nunca se sabe con él-

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- le miró sumamente confundido.

-Por alejarme de ahí comenzaba a ponerme histérico-

-Jajajajaja de nada-

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si no te sientes cómodo con Lyserg- Hao suspiró

-Así que te diste cuenta-

-Todos se dieron cuenta, en cuanto llegó me arrastraste fuera de la pensión, ¿qué pasa entre ustedes?-

-Nada-

-Como si fuera cierto, entonces, ¿por qué esa reacción?-

-No lo sé… me molesta su presencia-

-Los papeles han cambiado- el castaño asintió –Y vaya que lo han hecho-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Acaso no viste como te miraba?-

-No-

-Pues si no hubieras huido como lo hiciste, te habrías percatado-

-Bueno ya, regresemos- ambos regresaron mientras se hacían bromas y platicaban amenamente, cuando entraron riendo, un silencio se formó en la sala y los miraron, ambos se sintieron intimidados.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Hao, ahí ya se encontraba Ren quién miraba con intensidad a Horo pero se veía molesto.

-Ho- Hola- saludó nervioso

-Antes de que interrumpieran, estábamos viendo como repartiremos las habitaciones-

-¿Repartir?-

-Sí, este año la pensión estará llena y compartiremos habitaciones- informó Yoh

-Y no escucharé reclamos, como este año no viene el moreno, Lyserg se quedará con Ren y Horo- Hao respiró tranquilo –Y Ryu con Yoh y Hao, ¿queda claro?- Todos asintieron.

Horo nuevamente estaba ansioso, quería hablar con Ren, en la cena no le dejaba de mirar disimuladamente, cuando todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, detuvó al de china.

-Ren, ¿podemos hablar?- el de ojos dorados le miró fríamente, lo cual provoco un estremecimiento en el otro –Si quieres- agregó

-Aquí no- Horo asintió y siguió al de china, lo llevó hasta el cementerio donde conoció a Yoh -¿Y bien?-

-Yo… estoy feliz de verte-

-Mmmmm-

-¿Cómo te fue en China?-

-Bien- contestó cortante

-¿Pasó algo?-

-Estoy cansado del largo viaje es todo-

-Comprendo y yo haciéndote salir, lo siento- los dos se giraron y regresaron sumidos en un tenso silencio, en cuanto llegaron, Ren se encerró en la habitación y Horo fue a buscar a Hao, quien se encontraba en el techo

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó de inmediato en cuanto vio su semblante triste.

-Nada-

-Claro, cual me chupo- Horo suspiró

-Ren esta raro-

-Él siempre esta raro-

-Habló en serio-

-Cálmate, de seguro mañana podrás hablas con él- suspiró derrotado

-Supongo que tienes razón, vamos a dormir-

Por la mañana el ambiente era tensó, aquello no le gustó a la rubia, pronto algo pasaría y no deseaba verse involucrada, en el desayuno dio las órdenes a cada uno.

-Yoh y yo saldremos a ver el nuevo bufete para el negocio, más les vale que todo este limpió cuando vuelva-

-Si Anna-

-Si doña Anna- ambos abandonaron la pensión

-¿Anna?- preguntó su prometido confundido.

-No me gustaba el ambiente, es todo- se excusó, Yoh sonrió y abrazó con cariño a la rubia por la cintura caminando a su lado.

-Te gustaría ir a algún lado en especial-

-Vamos al centro comercial, me invitarás a comer- el castaño simplemente asintió con una gran sonrisa.

En la pensión las cosas no podrían estar más tensas, Horo buscaba la oportunidad para hablar con Ren pero este lo estaba evadiendo, cabizbajo se dio por vencido y fue a buscar a su amigo que hacía lo propio para evitar a Lyserg.

-¿Y esa cara?-

-Es obvio que Ren me evita, aunque no sé porque-

-Pues es un cobarde por no decirte lo que pasa-

-Supongo- se encogió de hombros – ¿Y tú?-

-No quiero hablar de eso, me está dando migraña de solo estar evitándolo-

-¿Y por qué lo evitas?-

-Porque me ve con una mirada suplicante y con deseos de decirme algo pero yo no tengo deseos de escucharlo-

-¿Y no estás siendo un cobarde por no explicarle lo que sientes?- utilizó sus mismas palabras y sonrió ampliamente

-Tonto-

-Vamos, deja que te expliqué, sabes, se siente feo el buscar a una persona y que ésta le evite- Hao suspiró cansado

-Comprendo, está bien, le escuchare- habló mientras se masajeaba las sienes, ambos se sonrieron y Ren vio aquella escena tan intima y bufó molesto.

-Creí que querías hablar conmigo- habló molesto, sobresaltando a ambos

-Ah, eh… si- Horo se mostraba confundido, miró a Hao interrogante y luego a Ren –Este… ¿hablamos en el jardín?- Ren asintió e hizo ademán de dejarle el paso al de Hokkaido- ambos amigos se miraron sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-No olvides hacerlo- se refirió a Hao, quien bajó los hombros y dijo un decaído.

-Lo sé-

Cuando llegaron al jardín, Ren habló

-¿Qué querías decirme?-

-Bueno… yo- se mostraba nervioso, toda su confianza se había esfumado, Ren comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-Si solo me has buscado para balbucear- aquello molestó a Horo

-Oye, en primera tú, eras el que me estaba evitando y justo cuando estoy hablando con Hao te aparecer y me dices que quieres hablar-

-Creí que tenías algo más interesante que decirme que solo balbuceos, aunque siempre dices cosas sin importancia-

-Oh, era algo sin importancia para el gran Tao, solo era una estupidez por mi parte el querer saber si continuábamos con algo, o teníamos una relación, pero son cosas sin significancia para ti- habló totalmente molesto

-Ah, eso- se mostró incomodo, aquello enfureció a Horo

-Sabes que, ya entendí, todo fue un juego para ti, no soy más que una molestia y solo eran imaginaciones mías que estabas celoso por verme hablando con Hao y por eso decidiste por fin dar la cara- habló enfadado y se giró para irse de ahí

-Horo- lo llamó Ren, pero el mencionado no le hizo caso y continuó caminando, en esos momentos, se encontró con Tamao, quien se dirigía a hacer las compras para la cena.

-¿Vas por lo de la cena?- preguntó a un molesto

-Si-

-Te acompaño- la chica asintió

-Yo también- habló Hao con un semblante obviamente molesto, la de cabellos rosas simplemente asintió sin atreverse a decir nada, en cuanto llegaron al supermercado, Tamao les indicó que iba por las verduras mientras ellos se encargaban del resto.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Hao

-Nada, solo que soy un idiota soñador-

-Ah-

-¿Y a ti?-

-Ese inglés me saca de quicio-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que ahora que lo ha pensado y reflexionado, le gustaría que nos conociéramos y hasta podríamos llegar a ser amigos, claro, solo porque la princesita ahora quiere, pero cuando yo lo busque, no hagamos sentir como basura a Hao- habló cabreado

-Fue cruel de su parte pero no puedes ser igual que él-

-No lo soy ni lo seré NUNCA, le hablaré por cortesía, nada más, no quiero ser amigo de alguien como él- Horo asintió comprendiendo a su amigo

-¿Y tú?- Horo sonrió amargamente

-Ilusiones mías-

-Habla- ordenó Hao

-Estaba por preguntarle qué era lo que iba a pasar entre nosotros cuando, para variar, se burló de mí, no resistí y le dije que lo que había pasado entre nosotros no significaba nada para él y que su interrupción oportuna en nuestra platica, solo habían sido ilusiones mías de que tenía celos-

-Yo también lo creo así- Horo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-Sabes, esa es una buena idea-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De los celos, es obvio que el chino siente algo por ti pero su orgullo no lo deja, si le ayudamos con eso, estoy seguro que estará dispuesto a golpearme por tenerte nuevamente a su lado- Horo le miró incrédulo.

-Estas dispuesto a exponerte así porque el muestre sus sentimientos por mi- el castaño se encogió de hombros

-Somos amigos, ¿no?- Horo le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo y se arrojo a abrazarlo con cariño.

-Gracias, eres un excelente amigo, te quiero- Hao agradeció que Horo no podía verlo, pues, aquel último comentario lo había hecho sonrojar. Cuando se encontraron nuevamente con la chica, ambos estaban más relajados e iniciaron una agradable plática, cuando llegaron todos ya les esperaban.

-¿Y la cena?- fue lo primero que dijo Anna, los tres chicos se miraron con temor y después se percataron de la hora, eran las ocho, con razón la rubia estaba tan enojada.

-Perdone señorita Anna, ahora mismo preparo la cena- se apresuro a ir a la cocina

-Déjalo Tamao, ya hemos encargado algo-

-Si quiere, Hao y yo podemos ir por algo a la tienda mientras esperamos a que llegué la comida- se ofreció un contento Horo, todos le miraron sorprendidos, por lo regular al de Hokkaido no le gustaba salir a hacer las compras.

-Bien, ya que se han ofrecido pero ustedes tendrán que pagarlo- Horo solo asintió y tomo de la mano a Hao.

-Vamos- y volvieron a salir, todos en la pensión se miraban sin comprender que estaba pasando.

-¿Ren estas bien?- preguntó Yoh al ver que había aplastado el bote con leche y su mirada no se despegaba por donde ambos chicos habían desaparecido.

-Voy por más leche- dijo sin más y salió de ahí, mientras todos miraban la extraña escena, nadie notó la tristeza en los ojos esmeraldas de cierto inglés.

-Yo no quería salir ¿por qué lo has hecho?-

-No quería estar ahí con todos- restándole importancia

-Acabábamos de llegar- protestó

-No te quejes, ¿o acaso querías estar sentado al lado de Lyserg platicando "amenamente" con él?-

-No-

-Ahí esta- Hao rió relajado y abrazó el cuello de Horo

-Quién hubiera imaginado que te volverías tan observador-

-Oye- habló indignado, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, se detuvieron de golpe al sentir un aura amenazante a sus espaldas, ambos se giraron con precaución y temor, cuando vieron ahí a Ren se sorprendieron

-¿Ren qué haces aquí?- preguntó divertido Hao, pues al parecer el plan estaba funcionando

-No es algo que te incumba- habló despectivo y miró fijamente a Horo quien evito mirarlo

-Vamos Hao o Anna se molestara con nosotros- le tomó nuevamente de la mano y se alejo de Ren, quien los seguía de cerca, ambos se sentían observados e incómodos.

-Tú novio nos está siguiendo, dile que deje de hacerlo- le susurró Hao

-No es mi novio-

-Bueno, has algo, esto es muy incomodo- ambos tenían las cabezas muy juntas, no deseaban que el otro les escuchara, provocando que el aura asesina aumentara. –Ves como si le gustas, está a punto de matarme-

-Claro, por eso no hace nada-

-Horo has algo, no puedo aguantar más esto- suplicó, Horo bufó cansado

-Está bien- se separó de Hao y se giró a ver al otro.

-No tienes porque caminar atrás si también vas a la tienda puedes caminar a nuestro lado- Ren les examinó parecía que meditaba algo, un tenso silencio se formó, Horo estaba cansado de eso y agregó –Solo decía- se giró para continuar su camino, cuando sintió como Ren le empujaba suavemente para colocarse entre ambos, Horo sonrió y Hao rodó los ojos, los tres compraron lo necesario y regresaron a la pensión, estaban por entrar cuando Ren tomó a Horo de la muñeca.

-Espera, tenemos que hablar- Hao le miró y el de cabellos azules simplemente asintió

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Lo de esta tarde-

-Creí que todo había sido muy claro- Ren respiró varias veces para calmarse

-Horo tú y yo tenemos responsabilidades con nuestras familias-

-No necesitas decírmelo, lo sé-

-Por lo tanto sabes que…-

-¿Sabes qué, Ren?- le interrumpió –Olvidemos todo lo que pasó, es obvio que para ti no fue nada, así que dejemos de lado esto-

-Horo, lo que quiero que entiendas es que aunque nos queremos no podemos estar juntos, no como Yoh y Anna-

-¿No podemos o no quieres?, dime Ren ¿realmente me quisiste? Aquellas palabras que dijiste cuando nos separamos, ¿eran ciertas?-

-Lo eran y lo siguen siendo-

-Entonces, porqué sigues escudándote en tú familia y tú padre, admítelo, tienes miedo- Ren le miró furioso

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, tus responsabilidades con tú familia, sabes yo también tengo responsabilidades con mi pueblo-

-No es lo mismo la familia Tao que un pueblucho de quinta- habló fuera de sí, Horo se molestó.

-Ahora sé que lo dicho hace tres años no es cierto, el frio Tao nunca podrá amar a alguien, ni siquiera a él- no agrego nada más y se perdió dentro de la pensión, aquel último comentario le había dolido, había sido sincero con Horo pero este no dejaba de exigirle más y más cuando él sabía que no podía, su familia, detuvo de golpe sus pensamientos, Horo tenía razón siempre ponía como pretexto a su clan y a su padre, la razón por lo que hacía aquello era porque su padre le había escogido una prometida y no deseaba lastimar a Horo, aunque eso ya lo había hecho.

Después de aquella discusión, Horo no regresó a la habitación, de hecho nunca lo hizo, cambió de ésta con Ryu, ya no había nada más que decir, Ren se mostraba molesto cada vez que veía juntos a Hao y Horo pero no tenía derecho a decir nada, pues el mismo había alejado al de cabellos azules de su lado.

Las fiestas terminaron y todos se despidieron, con la promesa de reunirse el próximo año pero esto no ocurrió, los chicos se habían distanciado y la amistad comenzaba a perderse.

Al despedirse, Horo fue el último en irse y se quedó hablando con Hao.

-Se ven tan bien juntos- miraba a Yoh y Anna, el castaño tomaba disimuladamente la mano de la rubia mientras esta no dejaba de mirar sus novelas.

-Fueron hechos el uno para el otro-

-Me gustaría tener a alguien a mi lado y poder estar como ellos, es obvio que se aman y se preocupan por el otro, su amor es reciproco y correspondido- Hao también les miraba.

-Sí, tienes razón, sería lindo tener a alguien que te quiere a tú lado- Horo asintió.

Habían pasado diez años cuando todos se volvieron a reunir.

Lyserg después de regresar a Inglaterra y ser consciente de su soledad decidió que aquel año le diría su sentir a Hao y esperaba le diera una oportunidad, había sido un tonto al dejarse llevar por el rencor y el odio cuando el mayor de los gemelos había sido tan amable y atento con él, pudo sentir su calidez y él la rechazo.

Ren temía asistir a la reunión pero debía enfrentar a Horo y decirle su idea, sabía que era egoísta pero durante todo ese tiempo no había podido olvidarlo, a pesar de ahora tener una familia no podía hacerlo, la calidez del de Hokkaido había todo profundo en el frio Tao.

Yoh y Anna también tenían noticias, deseaban presentarles a su primogénito a sus amigos más ermitaños. Pronto el día llegó, Yoh fue al aeropuerto por Ren, Lyserg y Chocolove, todos estaban felices de verse.

-Tanto tiempo- habló Yoh

-Les extrañaba chamacos- habló el moreno con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Ya somos adultos y sigues comportándote igual- habló despectivo Ren

-Y tú tan frio como siempre, hablando de eso, ¿y el hielito?- Yoh sonrió enigmáticamente, algo que no le gustó a Ren

-Él llegara más tarde, ¿nos vamos?-

-Tengo tantas ganas de ver al hielito- Ren miró mal al moreno –Me pregunto que tanto ha hecho-

-Ahora que lo veas podrás hablar con él- le sonrió el castaño.

Al llegar a la pensión el reencuentro fue afectuoso y lleno de entusiasmo.

-SON PAPÁS- se escucho un grito por todo el lugar

-Cállate- ordeno la rubia al moreno –No es ninguna sorpresa después de que Yoh y yo nos casáramos- Ren no dejaba de mirar al pequeño haciendo sentir incomodo.

-Papá, ¿y el tío Horo?-

-No debe tardar en llegar- le sonrió, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar al menor preguntar por su amigo con tanta familiaridad

-Mientras, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Amidamaru?-

-Ve- le acarició la cabeza con afecto

-En verdad, no nos hemos visto por mucho tiempo, estoy sorprendido- habló Lyserg

-Jijijijiji- Yoh rió divertido –Es verdad, pero cuéntenos cómo han estado, qué han hecho-

-Bueno- Lyserg se sintió patético, pues todos habían continuado con sus vidas y él solo la había desperdiciado –He terminado la universidad y ahora trabajo como detective para Scotland Yard-

-Estas cumpliendo tú sueño- habló el castaño con una gran sonrisa

-Yo me dedico a dar espectáculos a los pequeños sin hogar y estoy comenzando un programa social- sonrió orgulloso Chocolove, todos le miraron sorprendidos.

-Me he vuelto el heredero de la dinastía y me hago cargo de ella- habló cortante Ren

-Jijijijiji veo que todos hemos logrado nuestros objetivos, estoy tan feliz-

-Aunque ninguno de nosotros se convirtió en el Shaman King- habló Chocolove

-Por cierto, ¿y Hao?- preguntó casualmente Lyserg, el castaño sonrió ampliamente, se mostraba tan feliz.

-No tarda en llegar- habló con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Se encontraban comiendo cuando se escuchó la puerta de entrada.

-Te dije que por ahí no era, ahora hemos llegado muy tarde-

-¿De qué te quejas?, al menos ya comimos-

Ambas voces eran conocidas por todos, miraban expectantes a la entrada donde aparecieron Horo y Hao, el moreno fue el primero en ponerse de pie y saludar a sus amigos.

-Tanto tiempo, les extrañaba tanto- abrazó a los dos jóvenes por el cuello, ambos se miraron y correspondieron el abrazo.

-También te extrañe moreno, tanto tiempo- habló Horo, Hao simplemente sonreía, Lyserg estaba por acercarse pero cierto pequeño fue más rápido.

-Tío Horo- se lanzó a sus brazos, el mencionado se tambaleó por el repentino abrazo, Hao le ayudó a mantenerse firme, sosteniéndolo con cariño, aquello no le gusto a dos de los presentes

-Jajajaja veo que me extrañaste-

-Prometiste enseñarme a patinar-

-Jajajajajaja- rió nervioso viendo a Anna –Este, Hanna, pero que dices, eso es muy peligroso

-Pero tío- hizo un puchero, Horo se acercó a susurrarle

-Te dije que sería un secreto entre nosotros- el menor tembló y recordó que ahí se encontraba su mamá

-Hanna- le llamó la rubio, el menor soltó a Horo y corrió a su lugar

-Jajajajaja solo bromeaba mamá, Horo nunca me enseñará a patinar-

-Me alegra verlo, ¿qué tal el viaje?- preguntó Yoh

-Pregúntale a tú hermano- fingió molestia el de cabellos azules

-Jajajaja, deja de estar molesto, lo disfrutaste- los demás se sentían incómodos por el ambiente tan familiar que reinaba.

-Dejen de parlotear y siéntense- ordenó Anna, ambos obedecieron, la plática continuo amenamente.

-Todos hemos dicho lo que hacemos, ahora es su turno- habló contento Chocolove-

-Soy el rey Shaman que quieres, que te diga que estoy muy ocupado, sumándole que tengo que cuidar a mí sobrino de no meterse en problemas, ni invocar espíritus vengativos- miró severamente a Hanna

-Aprendió su lección y no lo volverá a hacer, ¿cierto?- le sonrió Horo

-Sí, tío Horo- se mostró avergonzado-

-¿Por qué lo llamas tío?- preguntó Lyserg

-Porque es mi tío- respondió con simpleza el menor

-Eso es porque somos familia- contestó Yoh

-¿Qué?- ninguno de los recién llegados entendía nada

-No lo sabían porque nunca vienen- habló Horo quien se mostraba divertido –Hace tres años Hao y yo nos casamos- aquello fue una puñalada para dos corazones esperanzados y enamorados.

-¿¡QQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!?- Chocolove fue el único en reaccionar -¿Por qué no nos habían dicho nada? Pero más importante ¿Por qué no nos invitaron?-

-Bueno, no nos juzgues mal moreno, pero no sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar, además sabemos que no todos asistirían- miró directamente a Ren.

-Vaya pues, que nos han dado una gran sorpresa y excelente noticia, los felicito-

-Gracias- Lyserg bajó el rostro, evitando mirarlo, diciendo aquello en un tono bajo y sin ánimo

-Felicidades- Ren se limitó a mirarlos y no dijo nada

-Esto tenemos que festejarlo- hablaba contento el moreno, Anna estaba feliz de verlos a todos nuevamente reunidos, por lo que no dijo nada.

Por la noche, llegaron los amigos de Ryu y el ambiente había empezado, Hao no se despegaba de su pareja, mientras no dejaba de mirar disimuladamente a Ren, sabía que este tenía sentimientos por su esposo y no estaba seguro si intentaría algo, Horo lo notó y sonrió enternecido.

-Cálmate, no pasará nada, sabes que ya no siento nada por él, ahora y siempre, tú serás mi mundo- le sonrió y le besó con cariño, Hao le correspondió y se sintió más relajado.

-Si intenta algo, lo mato-

-Eres un posesivo-

-Solo con la persona que más amo y siempre amaré- se besaron nuevamente, se separaron al oír un alboroto.

-Vaya, que guardado te lo tenía, chinito- escucharon la voz de Chocolove, ambos se giraron para ver que ocurría, Jean se encontraba ahí, cargando a un pequeño muy parecido al chino.

-¿Ren?-

-Hola cariño, quería darte una sorpresa y de paso convivir con todos nuevamente- habló la chica

-Jean, ¿ustedes están casados?- preguntó un asombrado Yoh, Ren no contestó y Jean simplemente sonrió.

-¿Cuánto tiene el pequeño?- preguntó Horo acercándose

-Cuatro meses-

-Es lindo- sonrió mientras tomaba su manita, Ren le miró embelesado, aquello no le gustó a Hao.

La noche calló y todos comenzaban a retirarse a sus habitaciones, Hao había desaparecido a mitad de la fiesta, aunque le preguntaran a Horo a dónde se había ido, este simplemente esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Horo ¿podemos hablar?- le habló Ren para su sorpresa

-Claro-

-En privado-

-Te sigo- Ren lo llevó hasta el patio trasero

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Los papeles se han invertido, ¿eh?- Horo cambió el tema

-Tienes una linda familia, veo que si puedes amar-

-No la amo- se apresuro a contestar-

-Oh, entonces todo es por la dinastía- Ren giró el rostro evitando mirarlo pues había acertado –Tienes lo que siempre quisiste y por lo que peleaste, eres el heredero y también tienes uno-

-Y aun así no soy feliz, hoy vine con la esperanza de verte y la ilusión de hacerte nuevamente mío-

-Eso nunca va a pasar, estoy felizmente casado y nunca haría algo que dañara o entristeciera a Hao-

-Lo sé, lo notó en tú mirada, sabes, vine aquí con la idea de hacerte una propuesta pero ahora sé que nunca la hubieras aceptado, aunque no estuvieras con Hao- permanecieron un silencio hasta que Ren lo rompió –Tenías razón, tenía miedo, la dinastía, mi responsabilidad con ella, por todo eso te perdí, ahora lo sé-

-Basta Ren- pero el de ojos dorados continúo

-Sabes, mi padre eligió a la que se convirtió en mi actual esposa, aunque mi mente, corazón y cuerpo no dejaban de anhelarte, aquella única vez que estuvimos juntos, fui muy feliz, por primera vez supe lo que era la verdadera felicidad y la deje ir, cuando estuve con ella en todo momento, pienso en ti y aun lo hago-

-¿Esperas que me compadezca de ti?- preguntó molesto

-No solo quiero que sepas que en verdad te ame y que aun lo hago, me alegra que seas feliz- se giró alejándose, cuando recordó –Ah, lo olvidaba, también tenías razón en que estaba celoso de Hao- le sonrió tristemente y se perdió dentro de la pensión.

Horo suspiró pesadamente y miró el cielo triste

-Pudimos haber sido felices juntos pero tus temores no te dejaron, ahora eres mi pasado, pues Hao se ha convertido en mi presente y futuro- sonrió.

En ese instante, Hao apareció por detrás abrazando a Horo, este se giró sobre sí mismo y correspondió aquel abrazo, mientras juntaban sus labios para fundirse en un tierno beso.


End file.
